Comfort After a Night Terror
by ggirl1710
Summary: Ever wonder if Moe Howard,the man Larry,Curly,and Shemp fear time to time, ever needs comfort after nightmares? Well this may be what it would look like if Larry was with him. Yes,even the Stooges need macabre and horror with them. I tried to make it stay in character. ENJOY AND REVIEW!


Everywhere I turned was another dimly lit hallway. Broken up wheelchairs and gurneys were near me,blood was smeared on the walls. I looked down and saw that I was in a hospital gown. I knew I was walking,but I didn't know where I was scramming off to. Silence was in the air,the only noises I heard were my footsteps,my breathing,and my heart pounding. It came to my mind that I was in the most eeriest place in the world,a mental joint.

"H-hello?", I heard myself say. "Is anyone here"?

The only response I received was an echo. Fear and uneasiness started to grow in my trembling body. It was cold,so freezing I could see my breath when I breathed out. I crossed my arms to warm myself. I tried to stop wandering to almost no where,but there was no use. "Hello?! Where am I?!", I hollered. "What the hell is this place? Anyone?! Hello"!

Then,there was a blood curdling,chilling,scream of a woman.

"HELLO?!", I called out. "Who's there"?!

" AHHHH"!

I soon found myself running,following the shrieks. Life. Where there are screams,there is life. As I ran the screams became louder,a sign that I was close. When I finally stopped,there,in my own shock,was a poor nurse's body slayed on the now bloody stained floor. Also, there sat a small child all curled up in a fettle position,rocking back and forth. His back was facing me. It seemed that he was crying,sobbing actually.

"Hey there. Are you alright?", I softly asked him. "Why are you all alone in this demented place? Why are you cr-"

"I killed them. ", the small boy said.

"E-excuse me"?

"I killed them. I...k-killed them".

"K-killed who? You killed more than that nurse right there...?!"

"ALL of them! I...killed them all".

The child said not a word,he just continued to sob harder. A small boy...committing murder? What is this? Where am I?

"Killed who?!", I repeated.

I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder,careful not to trespass his personal space. I then let out a horrified gasp as he raised his head. His hair...was...in a bowl haircut...his hair black...like mine! "Wh-what?! W-who ARE you"?!

The child suddenly stopped his wailing,slowly turning to face me. I stumbled back in horror. His face...was that of...mine when I was a small boy! "Oh...my G-God"!

His face was smeared with blood,his eyes wide,traumatized. There in his bloody hand was a carving knife,blood still dripping from the tip. I stumbled back to get away from the younger me. My heart felt as if he was in me and stabbing it with that knife.. I couldn't breathe,I tried to gasp for air,but it was difficult.

I turned to run away,but when I did,there was Larry inches way from where I now stood. Soon everything around us was gone,just the both of us now. His eyes were wide,I could feel them cutting through me. "Larry? Wha-what's going o-"

"BLAHHH"!

The awful sight was just too terrifying. I shrieked as Larry regurgitated deep red blood,with some splashing on my gown. He fell forward and I catched him. His sky blue eyes rolled up where they were now white. His skin took the color of white,as a paper,and ice cold. Soon his frizzed hair went from ginger red to albino white as well. As I watched in horror,his body began to take on a skinny and boney figure. As he disintegrated,his lower jaw fell apart. Before I knew it,he was nothing but a skeleton!

My eyes shut;I was wailing at the top of my lungs in agony. I felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my throat and my heart was about to burst.

"NOOOOO"!

When I opened my eyes,I found myself in a familiar room. It was the bedroom,it was all a dream. I sat up in the bed at a right angle position and sighed. My breathing was heavy,my eyes were hot,sweat dripped from the temple of my head. The night horror seemed too realistic,the pain and thought was too macabre. All of it was too macabre. I shook and began to sob. Tears streamed down my cheeks,hard sniffs were let out as they escaped out of my throat and mouth. I whimpered softly by myself,needing someone or something to take the pain away from me.

"Moe?", I heard a soft voice say. "What's wrong"?

"Larry?", I stuttered. "Is that you"?

"Yeah,I'm right beside you. What's the matter"?

I could feel him sit up from his side of the bed and stroking my messy hair.

"I...I had a nightmare. That's all,Porcupine".

"Oh,really now"?

His arms wrapped around my shoulders,embracing and comforting me in a warm hug. I could not contain my own self control and I buried my face into his shoulder,still sobbing.

"What happened in your night terror? Tell me".

I couldn't bring myself to speak,but when I finally did the words came out.

" I was wanderin'...in a mental hospital I think. No one was around me...I then heard a scream and saw...a nurse dead on the floor...and there was a small boy there crying...and then I found that boy,only it wasn't just any young lad...it was a smaller ME! His face was covered in blood...and then when I turned to run I...found you.."

"Uh huh? And then what happened,Moe"?

"Y-you then...you COUGHED out blood"!

"No"!

"Yes! And then you fell...I caught you...and then...then you began to DIE! I...oh Larry..."

I wrapped my own arms around Larry and sobbed deeper into his now wet shoulders. It was actually not like me to cry and sob like this,or need anyone after such a night terror like the one I had just been freed from. That seemed what only a very young child would do. Non of my family members,not even my youngest brother Gerome,would be there to help me through such a horror.

But Larry was here,beside me,comforting me.

"Don't worry,Moe. I'm here,I'm alive,it's all over now. It's only a dream,nothing more than the dreamworld playing with the minds of the helpless where they are the most helpless".

I felt Larry kiss my head gently and continued to stroke my hair. I stopped my fussing and looked up to where our eyes met. He showed a sweet smile on his face,making me smile weakly. How could I walk away from those crystal blue eyes and smile like that? I'm so very thankful he's right here. All these years I've pushed and smacked him around,now I regret it all. I leaned forward and kissed Larry's lips,he kissed back. He placed one hand on my cheek and the other around my neck. I moved my arms up and wrapped them around his neck,moving my jaws to lock our lips together.

The kiss lasted for a long while until we pulled away,smiling sweetly at one another.

"Thank you..."


End file.
